wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earthquake Treasure Card
__TOC__ =Relative Costs= This is a bit longish, so bear with me. It isn't even quite done yet. All righty then. You've decided to jump in head first and get in with Malistaire's brother, Cyrus Drake. Myth magic is your thing. I respect that. Now, here's a little food for thought... Earthquake is a nice spell. It hits for decent amounts of damage, hits all your enemies, and removes all their wards. So you're thinking that you might want some backup in your side deck because you can't see a way to fit 3 or 4 of these things in your deck. No problem. Crafting to the rescue. However, you will need to be concentrating on making that one treasure card starting at level 5, which is when you can grab the first quest. Update: the from scratch numbers have changed. The time is way down and comes with a savings of about 800. However, you can now buy Treasure cards that can reduce even that. Read below... RCWizard 20:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Components list These are the raw numbers on building the card itself in an outline form. Each indentation marks the beginning of the components for the previous item: Becoming Crafty BORED YET? Can't be 'cause we ain't done yet. Now that we know what we need, we need to learn how to do it. That means learning the craft all the way to the Adept level. Here's another pesky table... which isn't quite complete. Note: I haven't looked at these number since the update =What does this mean?= I'm glad you asked, Billy! Well, the total cost for components without consideration for searching or fighting for harvested and dropped components is: * Time may be shorter due to having multiple slots. As you can see, the components alone will cost you nearly 5500 gold. Factor in the fact that you might be able to buy some of the Harvested and Dropped components at the Bazaar and you could push the 6000 mark easily. Now for the nice part. KI has given us a reprieve by allowing us to buy some of the higher cards thereby reducing the time spent searching for components. Here's the table if you buy 2 Humongofrog Treasure Cards and one Cyclops Treasure Card. * Time may be shorter due to having multiple slots. Quite the savings, eh? Still a bit pricey for a card. =Upcoming Madness= The walkthrough (For making this card only!). When to start. When to craft. When to just give up and buy the dang thing. RCWizard 06:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I really wanted to do this, but time constraints have prevented me from completing this project. I hope that the above information is enough for you to draw your own conclusions about the methodology KI has used to attempt crafting. it may be that this will improve even further and that the ability to find recipes via trial and error using the reagents and crafting tables will be something they will implement. RCWizard 08:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC)